


River Song Drabbles: 7

by Quipxotic



Series: Mix Tapes: Prince [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Classic Who companions are awesome, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Music, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Near the end of her timeline, River Song borrows the Doctor's TARDIS and goes off on one last adventure. Along the way she bumps into previous Doctors and their companions.Inspired by Prince's song "7."All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count and take place after"Borrowed Wheels."





	1. And we will smoke them all…

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for about a year, since I first started the series of stories inspired by Prince songs. But I could never come up with enough plot to actually string together anything. Now, I think I have a plan - I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Oh and I probably won't write these in order (because of course I won't). So if you're reading this before I'm finished and wondering why the lyrics aren't in the right order, don't worry - they will be eventually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Doctor: Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan
> 
> "All seven and we'll watch them fall  
> They stand in the way of love  
> And we will smoke them all…"

“The Doctor’s a first class boffin…” 

“Harry…”

“He built it! Surely he’s the expert.”

“He will be one day,” River pulled out her sonic screwdriver and began fixing the device. “But in this incarnation he’s still mostly guessing and covering it with swagger, a scarf, and a crazy grin. Not to mention a fantastic voice…”

“In this incarnation?” Sarah Jane eyed River warily. “You know the Doctor?”

River chuckled. “Oh yes, but later in his timeline. I’d say you’re the expert on this one.” She tossed the repaired device to Harry. “Lead the way, Sarah! Let’s save him from himself.”


	2. …With an intellect and a savior-faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Doctor: Liz Shaw and Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart
> 
> "…With an intellect and a savior-faire  
> No one in the whole universe  
> Will ever compare"

“Now Doctor…”

“Professor,” River purred. “River Song.”

The Brigadier harrumphed quietly. “Professor Song, I’d like to know how you infiltrated a secure military base.”

With a quiet knock, Liz Shaw entered the room looking apologetic. “Sorry for interrupting, but the Doctor…”

“Oh I’m not here for him, although he looks dashing in those capes.” River gave Liz her most winning smile. “I’m here to see you.”

“Me?”

“I have a meteorite problem and I hear you’re the expert.” She held up her hands. “Now be a dear, Brigadier, and unlock these handcuffs. After all, what’s the worst that could happen?” 


	3. Together we'll love through all space and time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor and Donna Noble
> 
> "I am yours now and you are mine  
> And together we'll love through  
> All space and time..."

“We should tell her.”

“No!” The Doctor drew Donna aside. “It’s her future.” 

“But it doesn’t have to be! We can save her.”

“We can’t.” He spoke quietly but urgently. “Besides, she wouldn’t want us to change it. Promise me you won’t say anything.”

“But…”

“Donna!”

“All right!” Donna huffed in exasperation as she turned away. “She’s your friend.”

“A bit more than that, I suspect,” the Doctor mumbled. With a sigh, he rejoined River at the derelict spaceship’s databank. 

“Problems?” she asked, glancing up at him.

“Nope, everything’s molto bene.”

“Oh Doctor,” she laughed fondly. “You’re a terrible liar.”


	4. One day all seven will die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Doctor
> 
> "…so don't cry  
> One day all seven will die"

The sounds of battle receded. All that remained were the ruins of a world once home to billions of sentient beings. River had seen much in her travels - there were so many impossible, unbelievable things throughout time and space. But the Time War was beyond anything she’d experienced.

She checked her disguise and waved to the man in the battered leather coat. He barely registered her, his back bent with grief and guilt.

“Oh Doctor,” she whispered. “I am so, so very sorry.” Then she made her way back to her Doctor’s TARDIS before Ollistra could ask any inconvenient questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! I had to squeeze this one in because I forgot the War Doctor in my initial plans, which is oddly and accidentally appropriate.


	5. I saw an angel come down unto me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleventh Doctor: Paternoster Gang
> 
> "And I saw an angel come down unto me  
> In her hand she holds the very key"

“Not again,” River muttered. In front of them the street lamps began dying. 

Jenny looked around nervously. “What is it?”

“Weeping Angels.” River suppressed a shudder as she remembered her parents. Seeing Jenny’s sword, she continued. “That won’t do any good. They’re stone while you look at them. But if they touch you, they’ll send you into the past.”

“Something to avoid at all costs,” Madame Vastra observed as the trio backed away. They heard clattering behind them. River resisted the urge to turn and look.

Strax reigned in the horse and carriage. “Hurry, humans! I suggest a strategic withdrawal.”


	6. In the distance an army's marching feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Doctor: Zoe Heriot and Jamie McCrimmon
> 
> "Words of compassion, words of peace  
> And in the distance an army's marching feet (1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4)  
> But behold, we will watch them fall"

River clamped a hand over Zoe’s mouth. She stepped back, pulling the girl into the shadows before letting her go. “Why are you screaming?” 

Zoe pointed, eyes wide with fear. “Cybermen!”

“Which is why screaming is a problem. If we’re quiet maybe we won’t draw their attention.”

“Creag an tuire!” They turned to see Jamie attacking a workstation. Sparks flew everywhere, causing several Cybermen to topple over. “Take that, you metal beasties!”

“Jamie!” Zoe rushed to the aid of her friend.

River sighed wearily. “Brave, but severely lacking any sense of self-preservation.” She unholstered her gun and ran after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired in part by my first time watching "The Mind Robber" in which there was a lot of unexplained Zoe screaming.


	7. And we lay down on the sand of the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth Doctor: Turlough and Tegan
> 
> "And we lay down on the sand of the sea…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will make more sense if you've read the later batch of Turlough and Tegan drabbles in the Fifth Doctor Drabbles: ["An Unexpected Visitor"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6504067/chapters/16350770) \-- ["The Penny Drops"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6504067/chapters/16419841) \-- ["Reunited"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6504067/chapters/15539650) \-- ["Pickles"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6504067/chapters/15632500) \-- ["Waiting"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6504067/chapters/15562735) \-- ["Be Nice to Each Other"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6504067/chapters/15672646) \-- ["Goodbye"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6504067/chapters/15726139) \-- ["Coda"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6504067/chapters/19712917).

“Thanks for this,” Turlough said grudgingly. He watched Tegan walking barefoot on the sand, idly swinging her trademark heels in her hand.

“It’s the least I could do,” River replied, “after your help with the Black Guardian.”

“Can you do anything for her?”

River shrugged. “Hard to say without knowing what’s wrong. She says she doesn’t want help.”

“No one wants to die.”

“You two gonna stand there like a pair of drongos?” Tegan yelled as the ocean waves lapped gently at her feet.

“Come on.” River nudged Turlough and smiled. “No one’s dying today and that’s something to celebrate.”


	8. That we speak not of love only blasphemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninth Doctor: Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness
> 
> "And before us animosity will stand and decree  
> That we speak not of love only blasphemy"

“That’s considered blasphemy in several intergalactic religions.” Captain Jack winked before throwing back his shot. 

“And a holy practice in others.” River grinned salaciously, drank, and turned over her empty glass. “It’s all a matter of perspective.”

“You still here?” Weaving her way through the nearly empty space station bar, Rose grabbed Jack’s arm and pulled him out of his chair. “The Doctor says it’s time to go.”

“Another time, gorgeous!” Jack saluted lazily as they left.

“Goodbye, handsome.” Once they’d gone, River pulled Jack’s time agent credentials out of her pocket. “Hopefully you won’t miss this any time soon.”


	9. 6 others will curse me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventh Doctor: Ace and Bernice Summerfield
> 
> "And in the distance, 6 others will curse me  
> But that's alright (That's alright)  
> For I will watch them fall (1 2 3 4 5 6 7)"

“He’s so infuriating!” River yelled, firing at the advancing army. “This could have been avoided if he’d just told us what he’d planned!”

“Thought you said you knew the Professor,” Ace quipped. As River reloaded, she took her turn blasting the Daleks.

“It’s typical of him, isn’t it?” Benny was frantically deciphering the locking device on the artifact. “Almost there…”

“There’s no time! Get back.” Pushing Bernice out the way, River shot the artifact and the door swung open.

“That was a priceless piece of history!” Benny yelled as they all scurried to safety. “What kind of archeologist are you?”


	10. And we will see a plague and a river of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eighth Doctor: Charley Pollard
> 
> "And we will see a plague and a river of blood  
> And every evil soul will surely die in spite of  
> Their 7 tears…"

“He is quite attractive.”

“True.” River adjusted her sonic screwdriver and listened closely to the lock.

“But we are just friends. Besides, it wouldn’t be appropriate,” Charley continued as she paced the dungeon cell. “He is somewhat older than me.”

River side-eyed her knowingly. “You don’t say?” The lock clicked and the door slid open. “Shall we, Miss Pollard?”

Charley grinned and they rushed down the hallway together. 

The corridor broadened into an open space. Dead bodies lay everywhere. River knelt beside one, cautiously examining the thin red liquid pooled around it.

“Blood,” she observed, “but it’s been changed somehow…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired in part by all the times in the early Big Finish stories when Charley insisted they they were "just friends."


	11. You and me will still be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Doctor, Steven Taylor, and Vicki Pallister
> 
> "…but do not fear  
> For in the distance, 12 souls from now  
> You and me will still be here - we will still be here"

“Who do you think you are, young lady, hmmm?” 

River turned to find the First Doctor glaring at her. “Melody,” she replied. “I’m just a traveler.”

“Oddly enough, so are we.” He indicated a young man and woman behind him. 

“Steven,” the man said, extending his hand. “Wow, that was some shot. I’ve never seen anyone take out a proton cannon like that.”

“Totally unnecessary,” the Doctor grumbled. “I had the matter completely in hand.”

“I’m Vicki.” The girl smiled up at her. “Don’t mind him. He doesn’t like violence.”

"He never does,” River said quietly before changing the subject. 


	12. And there will be no death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelfth Doctor: Clara Oswald
> 
> "There will be a new city with streets of gold  
> The young so educated they never grow old  
> And there will be no death for with every breath..."

“I thought you died.”

“I heard the same thing about you.” Clara smiled and passed River a mug of tea. 

She nodded her thanks and looked around. “So you’ve stolen a TARDIS and gone on the run. He did rub off on you, didn’t he?”

“Are you going to turn me in?”

“I met the Time Lords not long ago. Can’t say I was impressed.” River toasted Clara. “From one criminal to another, I wish you the best of luck.”

“You could come with us?”

“No, I’ve been gone too long already. All of us have to stop running eventually.”


	13. The voice of many colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Constance Clark
> 
> "The voice of many colors sings a song  
> That's so bold  
> Sing it while we watch them fall"

“This way.” As they ran, River scanned the area for sentries. “If we can decipher the code…”

“Look!” Constance pointed down where the main Sontaran force was gathering. “Is that the Doctor?” She tilted her head. “And…is he singing?”

River paused. Eventually she heard the sound of a Gilbert and Sullivan tune, sung in the Sixth Doctor’s distinctive style, as it echoed through the caves.

“Something’s happening! Oh my, they’re falling over!” Constance looked at her in delighted confusion. “What has he done?”

“I have no idea, Mrs. Clarke.” River smiled. “He is all together the most impossible man.”


End file.
